Avery Carrington
Avery Carrington is a successful Texan property magnate, real estate mogul and extreme capitalist. He enjoys quoting his father Avery Carrington: "Hell, my daddy used to say, never look a gift horse in the mouth, and by golly, he never did." (from the Four Iron mission) and using old-western euphemisms. He is willing to do anything to manipulate property prices and land value'Avery Carrington': "No, I was thinking more of your demolition skills." (from the Demolition Man mission)Avery Carrington: "Now, nothing brings down real estate prices quicker than a good old-fashioned gang war 'cept maybe a disaster, like a biblical plague or something, but, that may be going too far in this case. You getting this down, you four-eyed prick? Now recently a Haitian gang lord died. Apparently the Cubans did it, nobody's certain. But let's make them certain!." (from the Two Bit Hit mission), including arson , rioting Avery Carrington: "Head on down there and stir up the hornet's nest - the security will have their hands full and then you can sneak in and put 'em out of business." (from the Riot mission), bribery , intimidation'Avery Carrington': "Well, I need some tenacious bastard to let go of some dirt, and you look to me like the kind of guy to persuade him." Tommy Vercetti: Persuasion's my forte." Avery Carrington: Yeh, he'll be down at the country club, down on the golf course. They don't allow guns, so his bodyguards won't be packing lawgivers. Go beat eight tons of crap out of him." (from the Riot mission), and murder. He always wears a cowboy hat and rides in a black limousine. Carrington has been suspected by the police to be wearing a wig , although this is only explicitly revealed in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories.Donald Love: "Oh, Avery! How you've aged since we last met... you used to feed me such pearls of wisdom... and soon I shall dine again!... My God! He's wearing a wig!" (from the Morgue Party Resurrection mission) The official Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories website appears to reference this trivia as well.Avery Carrington: "Tommy, this is Donald Love. Donald, this here is Tommy Vercetti, the latest gunslinger to come to these parts." Jenny Mitchell: "Only last week, a popular local real estate entrepreneur had his wig blown off by a run away chopper." (from a MeTV News segment on the official Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories website) Carrington is believed to be behind many lucrative development plans and responsible for violent slum-clearances. However he is careful to be out of town on business when any violence arises.Avery Carrington: "Now I'm going to head out of town for a while and if that office development were to face sudden and insurmountable structural problems..." (from the Demolition Man mission) He is a frequent guest at Colonel Cortez' parties ; he is also Ken Rosenberg's biggest client , which is how he comes into acquaintance with Tommy Vercetti.Ken Rosenberg: "Tommy, this is Avery Carrington - I believe you met at the party?" (from the Riot mission) Carrington has an apprentice, Donald LoveAvery Carrington: "Tommy, this is Donald Love. Donald, this here is Tommy Vercetti, the latest gunslinger to come to these parts." Donald Love: "Yeh...uh..." Avery Carrington: "Donald, you just shut up and listen, and you might learn something." (from the Two Bit Hit mission) who is a major character in Grand Theft Auto III and in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories as a corrupt business tycoon. Carrington taking Love under his wing and teaching him about real estate explains Love's ruthlessness in later games. It is also from Avery that Donald is believe to have learnt a quote that has been repeated in almost the same manner in GTA III: "Now, nothing brings down real estate prices quicker than a good old-fashioned gang war, 'cept maybe a disaster, like a biblical plague or something, but, that may be going too far in this case." In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Carrington is also featured as a billboard resembling Vegas Vic in Las Venturas. Carrington reprises his role Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, only to be killed by the player during his one cameo (under orders of his old protégé, Donald Love).Donald Love: "Toni, my ex-mentor, Avery Carrington, is flying into town today... It's come to my attention that he's working for the Panlantic Corporation. They'll do anything to get prime real estate. We HAVE to get hold of his plans to acquire land... There he is! Kill him Toni!" (from the Panlantic Land Grab mission) Avery may also be involved with the company Avery Construction, a property developer working in the town of Blueberry in Red County, San Andreas. Avery Carrington was voiced by Burt Reynolds. GTA Vice City Missions Appearances * The Party * Riot (Semi-boss) * Four Iron (Boss) * Demolition Man (Boss) * Two Bit Hit (Boss) * Shakedown GTA Liberty City Stories Mission Appearances * Panlantic Land Grab (Killed) References Category:Characters Category:Charecters in GTA Vice City Category:Characters in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Deceased Charecters